


Rivals with Benefits

by purple_umbrella



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rivals With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_umbrella/pseuds/purple_umbrella
Summary: “But if we’re going to do this, we should set some rules so things don’t get messy, yes?”“There are rules for sleeping with you?” he drawled.“Not for sleeping with me, but this whole… sleeping around thing, uh-huh. Things like no spending the night,” she began, ticking through the list with her fingers, “no telling anyone we’re doing this, I still get to pound your ugly face in whenever I want to--that sort of stuff, to ensure you don’t fall in love with me, yes?”“Trust me, China. I’m not going to fall in love with you.”If there are rules for being friends with benefits, it’s quite likely they’re going to break every single one of them--starting with the fact that he and Kagura aren’t even really “friends” to begin with. Rivals, he decides. Rivals with benefits had a nice ring to it.“Oh! And one more rule.”“I’m listening, China.”Her smile was saccharine, her blue eyes shining. “You get to pay for all our food when we go out. I’m not a cheap roll in the hay, Sadist.”
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Rivals with Benefits

They lay in the grass, her face close enough that if he had the energy he could probably get another kick in… But instead, his long, slender fingers unfurled at his sides, digging into the grass and seeking purchase in the soft soil. When he opened his eyes, the sun was setting--lighting the sky like dying embers. It reminded him a bit of her hair…

The thought made him stretch a foot toward her, his shoe grazing her temple before she sat up. Her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. One side of her hair had come loose and a curtain of virbant red fell over one of her slender shoulders.

“Stop it, Sadist. Unless you want another go…”

She bared her teeth and he chuckled. Kagura was nineteen now, but sometimes she still reminded him of a child. Other times… Okita closed his eyes and exhaled.

“No. No more “gos” this evening, China.”

He could hear the rustling of grass as she settled back at his side.

A stretch of silence fell over them, and for a moment their panting breaths settled back into normal breathing and no one disturbed their quiet corner of the park as the sun sank deeper. Another stretch of silence and then the street lamps swapped on, illuminating the area.

Kagura sat up, straightening her skirt and wiping at a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. When she pulled her hand away, she frowned at the streak of red. At her side, Okita smirked.

“What time is it, Sadist?”

“Dunno. Late.”

She shifted in the grass, pulling her knees closer to her chest and wincing as new injuries and well-worked muscles let themselves known.

“Why?” He asked, cracking open an eye to watch her gingerly stretching her left leg. “Plans?”

“Yeah. A date, actually.”

He chuckled meanly. “ _ You _ tricked some poor sap into dating you? I’m impressed. Are you paying him, or is he blind?”

“Hey!” She reached to smack him but he rolled onto his side. Her open palm slammed into the grass instead and she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know I'm a very beautiful maiden. A hot commodity, yes?”

“For a man who likes their women’s faces to resemble monja, I suppose.”

She stuck out her tongue and Okita leaned back on his hands.

“I take it back. You’re the pinnacle of female grace.”

“Shut it, Sadist,” she growled, but made no attempt to rush off for her date. Instead, she watched the sun continue its descent below the horizon--the street lamps playing off her pale skin in the dying light.

“So what? You’re still here.”

“I’m in pain.” Her nose scrunched. “And… besides, dating is kind of exhausting. To be honest, sometimes I'd rather get my teeth knocked out by you than suffer through another first date.”

He looked at her--expression his own special brand of jadedness. His red eyes not unkind, but kind of… Kagura squinted. Kind of unfeeling.

And so she explained, “The last guy I went out with talked about himself for forty-five minutes and then said ‘cause I ate so much he wanted to split the check.”

Okita grinned. “The last girl I went on a date with wore a collar.”

“You’re sick.”

“I’m  _ charming _ .”

“Feh! Women are just so disillusioned with the remaining pool of single guy’s left in Edo they’re attracted to one of the remaining few who can hold down a job.”

“That was almost a compliment,” he replied.

“There was another guy who called his mom to let her know it was going well with me, and wanted me to talk to her.”

Okita blinked. “I once went on a date with a girl who made me take a marriage compatibility quiz.”

Kagura laughed. “Then there was a guy who kept texting me photos of his dick--as a preview for what was to come…”

“That’s probably better than the girl who talked about herself for the entire duration of dinner and then afterwards wanted me to walk with her past where her ex lived.”

For a moment, Kagura couldn’t help but grin. “But you’re still a dick, yes?”

He hummed, and she hooked her arms around her knees, hugging them against her chest. Okita looked away from her pale thighs. They were stained with dirt and blood--he wasn’t quite sure why he’d looked in the first place.

“If you hate it so much, why date at all?”

She glared at him. “I’m almost twenty years old, Sadist. A lady has  _ needs _ .”

“Ugh. Gross.”

“That isn’t gross! I’m ten-times the woman the last girl you slept with was, I guarantee!”

Despite the childlike bite to her confident tone, Kagura’s cheeks flushed as Okita’s eyes ticked over her.

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable under his appraisal. She hated him, sure, but at the same time… Well, sometimes she didn’t know what to think of the sadist. Her rival, her enemy for all intents and purposes--someone she loathed but sought out. Someone she looked forward to teaming up with or against. Someone she’d almost call a friend if he wasn’t such a tremendous asshat 97% of the time.

Peace had settled over Edo since Gintama had ended, but life moved on. The Shinsengumi still protected, and she and Okita continued to fight.

“Fine.”

One of her brows raised in question. “Fine?”

“Yes, fine. If you don’t want to date but have needs, then let’s just fuck one another.”

“What?! As if i’d let a filthy pervert like you ever touch me!” she cried. And then, her eyes narrowed, “Besides, you just called me ‘gross,’ yes?”

In the blink of an eyes--and only because her guard was down, she decided--Okita flipped her so that her back was on the grass. Pinning her by her wrists and hovering above her, Okita grinned down at her. In her chest, Kagura’s heart stuttered. Her mouth was dry. Her thoughts halted.

She’d always warred between wanting to bash his bishonen features in, always warred with admitting that he was attractive. That when she’d been younger and sillier she’d toyed with having a crush on him, but nothing… She swallowed the dryness clinging to her throat. Nothing had ever...

His breath fanned over her face, his hands on her wrists, pinning her arms at her side. She could break his hold if she tried hard enough, but for a moment, she didn’t. The street lamps lit his hair a bit like honeyed toast, and Kagura bit her lip.

His gaze moved down at her mouth and settled there, and Kagura kneed him in the crotch.

“Fuck!” He cursed, rolling onto his side in the grass.

She sat up and glared down at him. Men were pathetically easy to take down, she decided. As she watched him still in the grass, his eyes squinting in pain, Kagura sighed.

“Well, since you’re practically begging me…”

“I am not begging you.” He opened his eyes to glare at her. “In fact, I’ve changed my mind. The offer has expired.”

“Too late, Sadist,” she huffed. “ But if we’re going to do this, we should set some rules so things don’t get messy, yes?”

“There are rules for sleeping with you?” he drawled.

“Not for sleeping with me, but this whole… sleeping around thing, uh-huh. Things like no spending the night,” she began, ticking through the list with her fingers, “no telling anyone we’re doing this, I still get to pound your ugly face in whenever I want--that sort of stuff, to ensure you don’t fall in love with me, yes?”

“Trust me, China. I’m not going to fall in love with you.”

If there were rules for being friends with benefits, it’s quite likely they’re going to break every single one of them--starting with the fact that he and Kagura aren’t even really “friends” to begin with. Rivals, Okita decides. _Rivals_ _with benefits_ had a nice ring to it.

“Oh! And one more rule.”

“I’m listening, China.”

Her smile was saccharine, her blue eyes shining. “ _ You _ get to pay for all our food when we go out. I’m not a cheap roll in the hay, Sadist.”

He closed his eyes, letting the warm evening air settle over him.

“I’m going to regret this,” he decided aloud.

Kagura harrumphed at his side. “Probably we both will. But we’ve done stupider things, I’m sure.”

He couldn’t think of any, if he were being honest with himself, but he also couldn’t help notice that his heartbeat picked up a bit at the notion of the deal he’d struck with China. When he looked at her, she was grinning.

“I guess it doesn’t matter that I’m late for my date now, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> My silly take on a Friends with Benefits OkiKagu story because I’m a literal pile of garbage and I need MORE of these two idiots. Working on Chapter 2 now!


End file.
